


you fell asleep in my car (she's a butcher with a smile)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie also really loves Nicki Minaj but that's like a minor point, F/F, Fluff, Mikaani Week, Sleepy Car Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa drives the first stretch home on Christmas break. This means Annie’s on radio and phone duty.</p>
<p>Or at least she’s supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fell asleep in my car (she's a butcher with a smile)

They were a few hours into their trip and Annie was already asleep.

Mikasa wasn’t honestly surprised. She wasn’t even annoyed, just amused, glancing over at the way the blonde’s chest rose and fell with deep even breaths every couple of miles. The third time her playlist started to loop songs she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and sighed.

“You’re a useless traveling companion,” she mumbled fondly. It wasn’t the first time she’d said it that trip and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Annie couldn’t stay awake for shit if she wasn’t driving and she’d opted to drive the second half of the journey instead of the first.

“Fuck you,” Annie muttered back, startling her. Mikasa was careful not the swerve in her lane, but her elbow still twitched, hands clenching around the wheel while Annie’s lip curled in amusement. Mikasa reached over and swatted at Annie’s knee, only to be intercepted as the blonde took her right hand and tangled their fingers together instead, squeezing them gently with her own.

“Maybe later,” Mikasa answered. “I can’t imagine sex with someone driving on the highway is very safe.”

Annie laughed, rough and still obviously groggy as she struggled to sit up. Mikasa watched her progress from the corner of her eye, because Annie had a system; the seat was set all the way back into the backseat and she always kicked her feet up on the dashboard. She always struggled to get the seat back up, her movements impeded by the grip she had on Mikasa’s hand with her left one, but eventually she managed to lever the seat back into an upright position, barely avoiding being rocked into the dashboard herself. She tucked her legs under her, brushing her hair back from her eyes with her free hand.

“Change the music, please,” Mikasa begged, taking her hand back and placing it back on the steering wheel. “I’ve listened to this song like four times already.”

Her girlfriend snorted, reaching for Mikasa’s phone where it plugged into the stereo and pulling it out ruthlessly. She fished her own phone out from under her leg as Mikasa changed lanes, plugging it in and beginning to scroll through it almost instantly.

“And so begins the endless hours of Nicki Minaj,” Mikasa muttered to herself quietly. There was still another hour or so before they got to their usual halfway point, so she shifted in her seat a little before settling again for the long haul.

“Is that a _problem_ ,” Annie asked, rather dangerously. Mikasa couldn’t help but laugh, reaching over to pat her knee softly.

“You know it’s not,” Mikasa promised. She liked Nicki’s music, honestly, just not the way Annie and Eren did. There was something strange about the way her brother and her girlfriend’s taste in music ran, that was for sure. Though it had been amusing to see them drag each other out on the dance floor to flail about to pop music in high school when Reiner’s awful mixed drinks sent them straight past tipsy.

Annie huffed at her before pointedly putting on Anaconda and curling sideways in her seat so that her back was pressed against the car door and legs were reached across the space between their seats. She buried her toes beneath Mikasa’s leg, her shoes abandoned in the backseat, and Mikasa couldn’t help but laugh when her girlfriend started singing along as loud as she could.

During the second verse the phone buzzed, pausing the music for a second to beep. Mikasa glanced over at it curiously while Annie swore and turned it on vibrate, clicking away at it before pausing. She immediately yanked the volume down on the stereo system, tipping her chin up at Mikasa as she started to tap out a reply to the text.

“Eren wants me to tell you he loves you,” Annie told her, tapping her phone one last time, presumably to send the reply. “I’m making sure he hasn’t been arrested again.”

“Good plan,” Mikasa sighed. Eren hadn’t been arrested since he was seventeen, but part of her was always waiting for that call. Annie knew that, probably better than anyone, and she showed it by pressing her toes up against Mikasa’s thigh as she fiddled with her phone, waiting for a response. One came fairly quickly.

“Your brother’s full of bullshit,” Annie informed her immediately. She was tapping away at the screen again, somehow managing to talk and text at the same time. Annie was full of strange talents, Mikasa mused as she waited for the explanation that would, eventually, come. Her girlfriend would have told her immediately if the response had been bad.

“He claims he’s only been arrested once,” she continued after a second. The eye roll that accompanied that statement moved her entire head, bangs swinging against her cheek. Mikasa’s chest clenched with fondness for her girlfriend while her head throbbed with dull irritation at her brother.

“Don’t argue with him,” Miksasa reminded her. “You know how Eren gets. Just-“

“Find out if he’s okay, yeah, I know, babe. Chill. Focus on driving, I’ll make sure Eren’s not gonna need bail money in the next twenty-four hours.”

Mikasa sighed at the idea of driving all the way to bail Eren out of whatever trouble he’d landed himself in. She lamented, not for the first time in her life, at how difficult it was to keep an eye on him when he was most of the way across the country at a different school than they were. Annie, seeming to sense her thoughts, leaned forward to lean her forehead against Mikasa’s shoulder.

“I’m still driving,” Mikasa muttered, but she made no move to shake Annie off.

“Stop worrying,” Annie muttered back, shifting so that she was holding up her own weight instead of leaning it slumped against Mikasa’s arm. This let her keep her face against Mikasa’s shoulder while still giving Mikasa the turning range she needed to drive safely.

“I’m not worrying,” Mikasa argued. “I’m stressing. That’s different.”

Annie’s laughter rang loud and clear for a second, bright like a bell chime in an icy wind, before cutting off with a squeak. She fell back in her seat, scowling at the phone down in her lap that had apparently startled her, making Mikasa glance anxiously between her and the road.

“ _Well_ ,” Mikasa said impatiently. Annie only snorted at her, turning the phone to wave the screen at her like she had time to read it.

“He says ‘no just fucking tell her goddammit’. How rude.”

It was ridiculous and silly and Eren _could_ be lying, but Miksasa went limp in the driver’s seat nonetheless. Annie didn’t respond immediately, instead waiting for Mikasa’s instruction since the message was clearly supposed to be relayed to her, but she needed a minute to sort through her thoughts. She flicked her turn signal on to change lanes again and hummed quietly along to the song, fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

“Tell him that I love him,” she started to say, but Annie interrupted with a snort.

“Duh,” she teased, grinning a little as she unlocked her phone and started tapping away. Mikasa swatted at her knee again, this time hitting her target, who yelped and looked pink cheeked and offended in the corner of Mikasa’s vision.

“Tell him I love him,” Mikasa continued, “but if he makes us drive all that way to bail him out I’m going to give him his own intestines wrapped in bows for Christmas.”

Annie glanced up from her phone screen, pausing in her texting to grin, wide and bright, at Mikasa. “I love it when you talk all sweet,” she teased, gaze burning, just a bit, just enough that Mikasa flushed hot all the way down her throat.

“Send the text and let me _drive_ ,” Mikasa said, shifting to try and cover how Annie’s laughter made her shiver. The blonde when back to texting, sending the message before clicking to change the song. She skipped around a little, finally settling on a song a few seconds before her phone buzzed audibly in her hand again.

“Eren says we’re gross,” she informed Mikasa while already formatting a reply. “He wants to know why he’s even bothering to come home to see us.”

“Because it’s _Christmas_ ,” Mikasa said baffled. She knew Eren was joking, but the idea of not coming home for Christmas, no matter how much he hated his dad was just- _no_. Annie glanced up and smiled at her before ducking her head back down over her phone.

“Mikasa says it’s because you love us,” Annie mumbled out loud, giving Mikasa a way to know what her response was going to be. “I think it’s because you’re a sissy, so whatever.”

“You haven’t even seen him yet and you’re already trying to rile him up,” Mikasa asked. Annie and Eren were friends, but they had this weird habit of talking circles around each other until one of them lunged and they started wrestling like children. It had broken more than one lamp during their high school years, after Mikasa had started dating Annie. She wondered what they’d manage to break in the next few days before Annie left for the army base her dad was stationed to return to next week.

“I’m just telling it like it is,” Annie responded matter-of-factly. “If Eren can’t take the heat he shouldn’t cook. Or something.”

Mikasa bit her lip, but couldn’t stop herself from laughing, shoulders shaking at the lazy nonchalant misuse of that phrase. Annie merely smiled at her, the curve of her lips sharp enough to cut crystal, and dropped her phone in the cup holder, sitting up and crossing her legs in her seat as she reached for the volume knob to turn it back up to mirror rattling levels.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is part of my "tfw you look at someone and want to rule the world w/ them but in like a platonic way" fic. set during, like, chapter 11. but here's my thing for mikaani week day 1 and 2: alternate universe and smile. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
